Something's Missing
by Kathea
Summary: COMPLETE. It is finished. Read on.
1. It's a Hard Knock Life for Me

Title: Something's Missing  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now  
  
Pairing: J/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from the movie. You know that and I know that so everything's covered.  
  
A/N: I have two more chapters ready to post but let me know what you think of the first one. I know they are a little short but that's how I write. Please r&r.  
  
Chapter 1: It's a hard knock life for me  
  
Sarah leaned heavily against the door. She was exhausted. A third floor apartment seemed like a good idea in the beginning. The heat wave that was washing over the city was unbearable. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and sliding warmly down the side of her face. Her thick mane of sable colored hair was slowly falling out of the regulation bun. The generic green scrubs hung loosely from her thin hips. The shirt stuck sickly to her damp skin. The heat wave was going on its fifth week. The apartment building didn't run to central air and too many people in a confined space created a giant brick oven.  
The two-room apartment was all she could afford. The kitchen and living room were sparsely furnished with old but sturdy furniture. A small window let in the moonlight over the sink. A half dead violet was flanked by plastic salt and peppershakers. There was no TV; only a small radio offered any distraction. A short hall led to her bedroom. A plain bed dominated the small space. The only thing she'd been able to keep from her old house was her mirrored dresser. Several milk crates were lined against eh wall. Although an orderly didn't make much money there was enough to pay the bills and splurge on her one obsession, books. Every type of book could be found in her personal library. The requisite sappy love stories, magical fantasies, thrilling mysteries, and even a few do-it-yourself-ers filled the crates to overflowing.  
Sarah dropped her bags and mail on the kitchen counter and stumbled down the hall. A nice cool shower was what she needed. Something was needed to get the smell of her own sweat and the overpowering odor of other people off her skin. She shucked her clothes in the hallway and stepped into her tiny bathroom, there was barely enough room to turn around. She stepped into the shower and let the cool water rush over her face and body. The water pulled at her hair until it streamed down her back, like a river of blackness. Her over-heated skin started to cool and she rubbed it with lavender soap. The fragrance rose up to her nose and started to relax her tense body. Propping herself against the wall, the days' events played through her mind like a bad movie. First, it was the filthy street child she had to chase down the hall. Then it was the incontinent old woman who missed her diaper and messed the entire hallway on the way back to her room. She felt bad for the young nursing students who was covered in the stuff. To top off an already stressful day, she had gotten stuck with the 400 pound man would was stuck in his bed. Every day she wondered why she was working at a hospital. Her dreams of acting had been crushed by her first audition. So, in a choice between being a waitress and being an orderly, she chose the lesser of two evils, or so she thought.  
She pulled her tired body from the shower and stood dripping on the ripped linoleum. She quickly dried off and wrapped up her sopping hair. Sarah strolled into her bedroom where small fans lazily stirred the stagnant air. Pulling on a thin camisole and bikini panties, she plopped down on her bed and watched herself in the mirror. Dark circles stood out prominently on her pale face. It was too much to stare at her reflection so she collapsed back on the bed and concentrated on the ceiling. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed her worn out soul for itself. Old memory dreams resurfaced and she tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
"I want you out of this house, now!"  
  
"Fine, I don't want to be here anyway."  
  
"Sarah, don't be like this."  
  
"Dad, she doesn't want me here and obviously neither do you. So I'll go."  
  
In her sleep, Sarah's face wrinkled up and two tears dripped down her cheek before she fell deeper into a sleep where her dreams could no longer plague her. 


	2. What the Eye Sees

I'd like to say a special thanks to Dreamer211 for taking the time to read my story and send me a little note. I hope I do the multiple chapter posting thing right. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories the comments were very encouraging. Also the young nursing student is my sister, and that really happened. I know the chapters are short but that's how I write. Let me know what you think. Disclaimers still apply. I don't on this. Duh.  
  
Chapter 2: What the Eye Sees  
  
Regal could never adequately describe the King of the Goblins. Oh, he had an air of authority and the obviously noble lineage but there was something else about him. Some would say an unnatural power shone from his mismatched eyes. Other said there was a strange aura of chaos that seemed to surround him. What most didn't see was the pain that creased his face or the sorrow that caused his finely sculpted lips to be constantly turned down.  
Currently His Majesty, King Jareth or the Goblin Kingdom, Master of the Labyrinth was sitting on his throne with his head cradled in his hands surrounded by general disarray. Goblins scurried around wary of their sovereign's wrath. It was only two hours since breakfast and already a crisis had occurred. The goblins, bless their demented little heads, had decided that animals should not be out in the rain. So, they were brought inside, in the throne room, every last one. A wave of his hand had cleared the room of the animals but some things were left behind. The miscreants cowered before the throne unsure of what fate awaited them. Raising his head, Jareth tried to contain his laughter and wear a forbidding mask.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Is imms." "Na ah, yous." "Not me." "Was to yous."  
  
"Enough!" Jareth thundered after a minute of babbling. "Since no one will step forward, I guess I will have to punish you all." A feral light gleamed in his eyes as he began to pace in front of the offending goblins. "You will clean the entire castle. Every room on every floor, from top to bottom. There will be no more animals in the castle at all. If I am not satisfied with your work, you will clean the Labyrinth as well. You had better get started before I change my mind." The goblins stumbled over each other to get away from their king. Even their little minds could understand that they had gotten away with murder this time.  
After the goblins had cleared the throne room Jareth let loose his laughter. It wasn't often that they did something this outrageous but when they did it was a dozy. It had been a long time since Jareth had had anything to laugh about and it was relaxing to let go.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh, Sire."  
  
"Oh, Sebal, did you hear what they did?"  
  
"I did not need to hear, I could smell, my Lord." A smile cracked his normally stoic face.  
  
"I take it," Jareth said with a sigh, "that I am required for something."  
  
"Yes, Sire. There are petitions to hear and quite a few documents to take care of."  
  
"Do I have to?" Jareth whined sounding every inch the petulant child.  
  
"Absolutely, my Lord. A kingdom can."  
  
"not run itself. I know but I don't have to like it."  
  
"As you wish." Sebal replied following his king out of the throne room.  
The petitions went on for hours. Jareth had to concentrate on actually concentrating. Was there some reason why his subjects could not sort out their problems on their own, he wondered? He cast a pleading glance at Sebal and hoped that he understood that he couldn't take another minute of this. The next time, Jareth thought, that I need to torture someone I'll have them hear petitions. Jareth rose and exited the room as Sebal released the rest of the audience. Entering his private office, Jareth slumped into his chair. Idly, he pulled forth a crystal. It spun effortlessly on the tips of his fingers. Gazing into the spinning ball cause a face to appear. It was the face that always appeared. It was her. The girl that had defeated him. She hadn't actually damaged anything, except his pride. With a hint of his usual indifference, Jareth intently watched the slowly revolving crystal. When it stopped he could see her face clearly.  
Her eyes were closed in a deep dreamless sleep. Her dark hair spilled over the white pillow. The contrast was almost erotic. He pulled back until her could see her in entirety. Her arms were tucked under the pillows her head rested on. Her long legs were spread eagled on the bed. My, my haven't we grown, Jareth thought. Her slim legs lay bare and her full breasts barely contained by the thin camisole she wore. I definitely should have looked in on her more often. He could feel himself reacting. It had been a while since, well anybody. It was too bad he couldn't drop by for a little chat. That would certainly be most interesting. He watched Sarah stir from her sleep and lift a little off the bed. Oh, bloody hell, could she sense him? The crystal disappeared in a heartbeat. Sighing deeply, Jareth turned to the paperwork waiting on his desk. 


	3. Doing What Needs to Be Done

A/N: Yes I have to put an author's note on every chapter. Stop asking silly questions. Thanks for all the great reviews and advice. I will be explaining who Sebal (pronounced "Seeball") is later and in depth. I promise. If you can guess who I named him after, you get bonus points. I'll give you a hint, we can't post stories based on her works. Postings will be slower since I've just started my last semester in college.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything still applies. Again with the silly questions.  
  
Chapter 3: Doing what needs to be done  
  
Sarah could feel someone's eyes on her. Jolting from sleep, the sensation of being watched disappeared immediately. Despite the heat and sweat that slicked her skin, Sarah burrowed under her coverlet. Every now and then since she was fifteen Sarah had felt like someone was watching her. It was never for a long time or very often but the feeling was so eerie, so invasive she always remembered when it happened. Flipping resolutely onto her stomach, she slipped back into her dreams.  
She was in the frou-frou dress again. Twirling around the grand ballroom, glitter and smoke obscuring her vision. The masks of the partiers grinning at her, their intentions were obvious and lewd. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Surrounded by beautiful women, he was imposing and sensuous in the same breath. She moved closer to him as if drawn by magnets. Standing before him, his strangely mismatched eyes sweeping over her body, assessing, undressing. Sarah woke to the sound of her alarm clock clamoring in her ear. The same dream again. Would it never finish? Sarah had lost count of the number of times she'd had this dream. It always ended the same way; him watching her watching him. She'd given up trying to deny her adventure so many years ago. She would drive herself crazy if she tried. Dragging herself from bed, Sarah ran through a cold shower and dressed quickly for work. Once again going to another day of incessant torture. A deep sigh sent her on her way.  
About an hour later things started on their daily downward turn. First, it was her supervisor berating her over the placement of her nametag. Now she was up to her elbows in dirty water, cleaning up after another old person's leftovers. Hot tears pricked her eyes and old words surfaced. Words of hatred, disdain, distrust; feelings that had been long buried bubbled to the surface. This time was the end, her breaking point, and her last straw. She watched detached as the mop fell from her hands and clattered loudly to the floor. Turning on her heel, Sarah walked out of the hospital and out her life all together. She could hear her boss' loud voice following her out the door. She waived a hand negligently in response.  
At home, Sarah luxuriated in the hot water coming from the showerhead. This cleansing ritual was washing away the façade and brought the old Sarah back to the surface. The buried curiosity, impetuousness, creativity, and strength broke through the mask that she had painstakingly built over the past years. Dressing in a short denim skirt and a red silk tank top that clung to her like a second skin, Sarah faced her mirror. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she spoke the words, " I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now!"  
  
In the darkness a face smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At first Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing. The voice was so familiar. The warm tones that were full of strength calling on him, the call pulling on his heart and soul. It took only an instant to flash from his throne to Sarah's bedroom. It was only after he'd transported that he realized his mistake. He had not prepared himself for seeing her again. His crystals offered protection, a barrier that kept things impersonal and kept him safe. Sarah, in the flesh, was overwhelming. He watched her pupils dilate in surprise. Jareth could not help but look at her. She had changed so much over the eight intervening years and not just physically. She looked older, wiser, and more comfortable in her own skin. And my what nice skin, he thought, as his eyes traveled up her slim, bare legs and over her body to rest on her face. She didn't look quite so young anymore. Jareth was more than content to keep staring but the sound of Sarah clearing her throat brought him back to reality.  
  
"I'm surprised you came."  
  
"I'm surprised you called."  
  
The silence dominated the small space after their first words in nearly a decade. Jareth broke the tension and resuming his haughty manner spoke.  
  
"Why did you summon me?"  
  
"Do I really need a reason?"  
  
"Yes or I won't take you."  
  
"See there your problem Goblinman," Jareth growled at this comment but Sarah continued cheekily. "You know the rules as well if not better than me. You have to take me whether you like it or not."  
  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Jareth asked, the concern in his voice surprising Sarah.  
  
"No I just don't want to be here anymore. Anywhere in the Underground has to be better than this."  
  
This comment brought that light into Jareth's eyes and a slightly menacing smile crept over his face.  
  
"Ok then, let's go," he said in a deceptively gentle voice.  
  
"It's that easy?" Sarah asked incredulously.  
  
"That easy."  
  
"Let me get my bag."  
  
"Sure, take your time."  
  
Sarah looped a duffle bag filled with some necessities over her shoulder and calmly grasped the Goblin King's outstretched hand. Right before they transported back to the underground Sarah shut her eyes not wanting to know what she would see next.  
Only darkness greeted Sarah when the dizzying sensation of transportation had stopped.  
  
"So you think that anywhere in the underground is better than aboveground," Jareth voice whispered softly in her ear. "Well let's see how some quality time in my oubliette makes you feel."  
  
With a laugh and a blinding flash of light Jareth disappeared and Sarah slumped to the ground and promptly fainted. 


	4. What Have I Done

Chapter 4: What Have I Done  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long but school got in the way. Be thankful that we got 8 inches of snow last night otherwise this wouldn't be written or posted. Let's hope that we get the forecasted ice too. Then maybe chapter 5 will get written. I really appreciate all the wonderful comments from reviewers.  
  
In the castle  
  
Jareth rested comfortably in his study, idly watching Sarah's still form in the glass ball in his hand. Things were turning out better than he'd planned. Sarah was here, in the Underground, of her own free will and she was at his mercy. Now, all he had to do was convince her that this was what she wanted. That he was what she wanted, what she needed. Jareth sighed and let the ball hang in the air and turned to see Sebal waiting for his attention. "Yes?" "My Lord, I was wondering how.when." Sebal sighed and let the question hang awaiting an outburst of anger from his king. Instead Jareth only laughed at his nervousness. "Sebal, how long have you been my chamberlain?" "A long time, Your Majesty." "Then why don't you just tell me what's on your mind. I promise I won't punish you for it, much." Sebal eyed him warily and then spoke quickly. "My Lord, we both know why she came back. It's the same reason why we all came back. You know what putting her in the oubliette will do. I just don't think you'll be happy with the results when she figures everything out." "I know exactly what will happen and I'm looking forward to it." Jareth returned equally and continued to watch Sarah through the crystal.  
  
In the oubliette  
  
It was a slow and painful rise into consciousness for Sarah. For once she was grateful for the darkness the oubliette afforded. Her right temple ached tremendously from striking a rock and her legs had started to cramp. Sarah carefully pushed herself up on the rock outcropping she'd used before. Propping her pounding head in her hands, Sarah quietly berated herself for rash decisions, trusting handsome men, and bad clothing choices because it was damn cold in that dark hole. I should have known, should have expected this, she thought. The only highpoint was that the dull ache that had resided in her chest for the past eight years was gone. The tightness that usually accompanied her seemed to have vanished. In its place was a wonderful lightness.  
What to do now, she thought. I can't stay in this miserable hole forever. Maybe this is Jareth's idea of a joke. Maybe he'll pop back in and take me to the castle. Yes, that makes sense. Jareth would be the master of the not funny practical joke. So she settled down for what was sure to be a short wait and watched for the puff of glitter that would announce his arrival.  
  
And she waited..  
And waited..  
And waited.  
  
When Sarah's stomach started to rumble she figured she had been perched on that rock for several hours. Anger started to fill up the pit of her stomach and she pushed herself off the rock to curse at the darkness, Jareth, and herself.  
  
In the castle  
  
Jareth sat bemused as Sarah's outburst continued. He never thought she could be this entertaining. His laughter must have filtered down through the crystal for Sarah suddenly stopped pacing and looked unerringly up into his eyes. "You," she said menacingly. "You've been watching me the whole time. It was always you. Well I've had enough of your creepy, spine-chilling looks. Go away!" The last two words were filled with anger, and force, and inexplicably with power. Suddenly the crystal darkened and then shattered in Jareth's hand. He quickly called another crystal to his palm but it too darkened and shattered. His hands slapped lifelessly on his desk and dismay filled his features. The little twit had blocked him. Things were moving far too fast for Jareth's liking. It usually took people years to learn how to block him and even then it was quite a feat to do so. This was not good at all.  
  
In the oubliette  
  
The eyes that were watching her disappeared abruptly. A deep sigh fluttered through her lips and she relaxed against the uneven wall. Her heart pounded unevenly in her chest. The knowledge that it had been Jareth watching her this whole time unnerved her. How dare he think he could drop in and watch her whenever he wanted. But what else would you expect from him? He probably thought that I'd never figure it out, she thought bitterly. Well I proved him wrong didn't I? Squaring her shoulders Sarah stood up and muttered aloud. "Okay. It's time to get out of here and have a few words with my gracious host. But how? I can't see a damned thing much less find that door. What I need is light." A brief flicker burned her eyes and Sarah flinched away. "Crap. Where did that come from? Jareth, is that you?" Silence greeted her question. "Okay, just my over active imagination. Try again. I need to make a light." Again a light flickered but instead of burning out a small ember of light floated above her hand. "Oh my God. I'm doing this? No fragging way. Light?" Sarah said in a small voice and the ember pulsed brighter to illuminate her whole hand. "I am doing this." She said with a satisfied smile. "How is this possible? Is it or am I losing my mind? Let's go with option A for a while. How can I do magic? Think Sarah. What was in the story? Think! Now is not the time to have a senior moment." Sarah growled in frustration and snapped, "More light!" The whole oubliette pulsed with a faint light and Sarah smiled happily. I remember, Sarah thought. There was something about the girl getting gifts or powers or something. There had to be a way to use this. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. A smile again lit up her face and holding out her hand she said, "Apple." And a glossy red apple appeared in her palm. Biting into it, she laughed as the sweet fruit put a dent in her hunger. She started to pace the confining area. There had to be a way out. I can make light and get food there is no reason I have to stay here. Plus, if it doesn't work, she thought, no harm, no foul. "I want to be in the throne room now!" She practically shouted. And then she was.  
  
A/N: I know I tend to switch from 1st to 2nd person and stream of consciousness but I write how I talk. I also know that I write in fragments and with comma splices out the wazoo. But I figure if great writers can write like that then so can I. Please review. I'm feeling lonely. 


	5. Coming Around

Chapter 5: Coming Around  
  
Well hectate goddess you got your wish. We did get more snow today and lots of ice. So I whipped out another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this installment. Once again review please, and just in case anyone was confused I don't own the Labyrinth, just Sebal.  
  
Sarah swayed as the colors swirling in front of her eyes coalesced into the throne room. Jareth's mouth was gaping and he kept blinking his eyes. The goblins, surprised by her appearance scurried to the corners and waited for the proverbial lightening bolt. A dim part of Sarah's mind rejoiced that she had surprised the all-knowing Goblin King. Her grin faltered as her overtaxed body quickly crumpled beneath her. Her last coherent thought was that at least she was out of the oubliette.  
Jareth watched numbly as Sebal rushed to catch the unconscious Sarah. Rising slowly from his throne, Jareth stumbled over to the crouched man. "My Lord, what should we do?" Sebal asked with unusual concern. Jareth didn't answer but continued to stare at Sarah's still features. A gloved hand sneaked out to caress her cheek. A strange stillness overcame the Goblin King and to Sebal's ever-watchful eyes a different man appeared. "My Lord?" Sebal questioned again. "Take her to the Queen's suite." Sebal's gasp brought Jareth's eyes up to his and the Goblin King was back. "Do you dare question me?" His voice was quiet with venom. "No of course not, Your Majesty. Right away, Your Majesty." Sebal replied and flickered away with Sarah in his arms.  
Jareth stood and began to pace. This is not right, he thought. There is no way she could be able to transport herself from the oubliette. There is a special spell on it to prevent such occurrences. How in bloody hell could she have gotten out? Frustration emanated from Jareth's stiff posture. Striding to the window, Jareth watched as the Labyrinth, always in a subtle state of flux, visibly changing before his eyes. The stones shimmered and reformed in a new pattern. The hedge maze sprouted buds and the flowered in a riot of colors. This could not be happening. Everyone got a bit of magic when they entered the Underground. Most never noticed it or if they did they could only marginally control it. Magic on this scale was highly unusual, to say the least. Jareth turned into his study and awaited Sebal's return.  
He didn't have to wait long. Sebal entered Jareth's study and bowed humbly before his sovereign. "Oh get up Sebal. Now is not the time for bowing and scraping." Jareth said irritably. "As you wish, Your Majesty" Sebal said in his most differential tone. "You know what I need, don't you?" "Yes, My Lord." "Then get it." Sebal disappeared and then returned a moment later with a small but dusty tome in his hands. A strange mixture of awe, reverence, and fear washed over his face.  
  
The Kil'tena Prophecies had existed for far longer than most things of the Underground. As far as any could tell they had always been around. Unfortunately, for the monarchs of the Underground, the prophecies had the peculiar ability to apply to every reign. It was almost as if Kil'tena had known who each king or queen would be and what challenges they would face. The prophecies were annoyingly vague until after the event occurred and then they were crystal clear. No wise monarch had ever ignored the prophecies. King Jareth was far from foolish and knew the prophecy that applied to him intimately.  
  
Jareth looked up at Sebal with a silent command to read. Clearing his throat Sebal read the powerful words. "To the white owl will come a test Push too hard and lose is best For should you lose the victor will return When the falcon returns either love or burn For the falcon must win all for everything to remain This is your task and it is great with pain."  
  
"Could you be anymore obscure, Kil'tena?" Jareth muttered. "My Lord, do you think Sarah is the falcon the prophecy speaks of?" Sebal asked. Closing his eyes, Jareth searched for Sarah's slumbering form. Content that she would rest for a time yet, Jareth answered the nagging question. "Yes, I think she is. Although it does mean that I had to lose when she first came. I am concerned about the 'win all for everything to remain' part." "Sire, you know how long I've studied this and I can't figure it out either." "This one thing I do know is that Sarah is not going to be pleasant when she wakes. I don't trust her to handle her new power well. Prepare for the worst Sebal. I'm going to go talk to our guest."  
Jareth took the long way to the royal chambers. He needed time to think and prepare for this encounter. The last two experiences were not well planned and planning was something Jareth excelled at. Rounding a corner and passing his own door, he moved to the door covered with stylized unicorns, merfolk, and fairies. Easing the heavy wooden door open, he quietly crept into the chamber.  
Sarah lay on her side in a peaceful sleep. Dark circles ringed her eyes. Jareth knew she would be tired from the magic she'd done. The first time was always hard on a person. He winced at the bruise forming on her temple. He honestly didn't intend to hurt her. Jareth knew that his presence would pull her from sleep soon enough, so he settled himself in a large leather chair in her line of vision and waited. It was a pleasure to look at her instead of through a crystal. A crystal couldn't clearly show the sharp line of her cheekbone of the way her hair fell across her shoulder. He itched to touch the smooth skin her clothes revealed. Those long legs wrapped around.I'm getting far too excited, he thought. I need a level head to talk to her. At that moment, Sarah's eyes fluttered open and concentrated on the figure watching her. Confusion then malice registered in her eyes before she masked her emotions. She started to push herself up but his voice stopped her movements. "I'd do that very slowly if I were you." He was enjoying this, she fumed. Well, screw you Jareth, Sarah thought. Quickly pushing herself into a sitting position proved to be a bad idea. The room spun wildly and nausea rose in her throat. Sarah lurched from her bed and stumbled away. Her knees started to buckle and Jareth was at her side in an instant. He was urging her convulsing body through an archway into a bathing room. Holding back her hair, Jareth waited while Sarah retched into a marble sink. When she'd finished Jareth lifted her weak body into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Willing a cool cloth into his hand, Jareth washed off her face and neck. "I told you to take it slow" Jareth commented. "Since when do I listen to anything you have to say? What do you want?" Sarah asked waspishly. "Why only to make you comfortable in your new home, my dear." "Oh yes, that makes ever so much sense. The Goblin King wants to see to my every beck and call." "Now I didn't say that." "So you want to tell my why I can do magic?" "Everyone who comes back to the Underground gets some magic. You didn't think you were alone in that regard, did you? Oh you did, how terribly foolish." "Bite me Jareth." "Oh now that would be interesting" He said leering openly. "I knew it. I knew that was why you brought me here so eagerly. If that was all you wanted, was the oubliette really necessary?" "Sarah, Sarah, is that what you think?" He asked laughing at the shocked expression on her face. He ran his eyes over her body, "To be honest I've seen better but if you're offering." He trailed off shrugging his shoulders. "Why you arrogant, conceited, son of a ." Jareth flashed out before she could finish so she screamed her anger at an empty room.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'll post again soon, I promise. 


	6. A Lot to Take In

Chapter 6: A Lot to Take In  
  
A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. I didn't do it on purpose. I wrote this chapter really quickly. I don't know when the next will come. Ya'll know how senior internships, weddings, and college graduations can get in the way of things. MD is supposed to get more snow/ice on Monday night, so maybe I can work on it then. I must give much props to Yanni and Pure Moods Vol. 1 for inspiration on this chapter. Also, many thanks again to my wonderful reviewers who keep me going.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I'm trying to take over the world but I don't own Labyrinth just my characters Sebal and Kilera.  
  
On with the show.  
  
The bright morning sun fell full on Sarah's face. The warmth stealing across her skin pulled Sarah from the best night's sleep she'd had in years. It had been restful and blissfully dreamless. Pulling herself from the surprisingly comfortable bed, Sarah crossed the plush gray carpet to the stone embrasure that was letting in the light. Amazed that no glass obscured her view of magnificent gardens, she put forth a questing hand but jerked back when blue light sparkled around her intruding fingers.  
  
"Now that's cool," Sarah said quietly. Where else but in the Underground would magic be used to let in light and sound but keep out the bugs and elements. Turning from the window, she surveyed her suite. The heavy wooden bed vied for domination of the room with a fireplace the size of her old bathroom. A low couch and chaise covered by Celtic knot patterned wool were centrally located in front of the fireplace. Under another window was a desk and chair that matched the wood of the bed. On one shelf of the desk were several leather bound books. Drifting across the room, Sarah was drawn to another archway in the wall. Pulling aside the heavy silk cloth curtaining it off, she marveled at the room within. This room is bigger than my bedroom, she thought. The closet slash dressing room was sparsely filled with the clothes from the bad she'd brought along. I can't believe I forgot about it, she thought ruefully. Turning out of the dressing room, Sarah entered the bathing room. I guess I didn't pay much attention the last time I was in here. There was a sharp contrast between the black and white marble that decorated the room. A spigot sprouted out over the glistening sink but there were no taps. Turning around to the deep sunken tub, the same arrangement was present. Was that a toilet in the corner?  
  
A sharp knock on her bedroom door had Sarah hurrying out of the bathroom. At Sarah's tentative reply, a short young woman brusquely entered the room.  
  
"The names Kilera miss. I'm here to get you settled."  
  
"Are you my maid?" Sarah asked tentatively.  
  
"Hardly. That's what the goblins are for."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright, dear. I'm more in the way of a welcome wagon. Now I think the first order of the day will be a bath. Don't you agree?" Sarah nodded glumly, knowing that she looked and probably smelled dreadful. She followed the efficient Kilera into the bathing room; oblivious to her chatter until two little words snatched her attention back.  
  
".His Majesty says you've some magic so you'll be able to." "Excuse me, but what did you say?"  
  
"Just that His Majesty says you have magic."  
  
"Oh, so Jareth sent you."  
  
"Who else would? Now as I was saying, all you have to do is tell it to turn on or off and hot or cold. After a while you won't actually have to say it but just think it. The sink and commode run the same way. But wait until you've seen the king until you try it."  
  
"Why do I have to wait for him?" Sarah asked with more than a little impatience.  
  
"Because you have to be able to control it. Here I'll run you some water and get the appropriate things and ring for breakfast. You look awfully thin. Then we have other things to discuss." Sarah just smiled and watched as the tub was filled with steamy water. Then strange bottles appeared next to the tub. Not two seconds later two large purple towels appeared on the rack above the bath. "Don't be too long in there missy. You've got stuff to do." There was so much authority in that little woman. A muffled "Yes Kilera" issued from the bathing room. Sarah rushed through her ablutions and quickly joined Kilera in the dressing room. Worry furrowed Sarah's brow as the enigmatic little woman surveyed her meager wardrobe. "I see we'll have to have some thing made up. Although we've stuck pretty close to the fashion trends of the above ground, you'll probably be more comfortable in a dress."  
  
"No corsets?"  
  
"Heavens no, girl. We only pull out that stuff for really special events."  
  
"Oh well what do you think I should wear."  
  
"Hmmm. I think His Majesty would enjoy that lovely blue silk sheath."  
  
"Kilera, I honestly don't think Jareth is going to care what I wear. Why would he?"  
  
"His Majesty, just like everything else in the Labyrinth is not always as it seems."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
After dressing, Kilera motioned Sarah over to a table set with breakfast and the two sat to eat.  
  
"Now, you can't just laze around the palace all day. So I took the liberty of placing you in the nursery."  
  
"With the children who've been wished away."  
  
"No, with the children of the castle staff. My own baby girl Linaya is there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'll start tomorrow. With that all settled, after you have finished you have visitors in your gardens." It wasn't long before a quiet knock startled Sarah and the door opened to reveal a handsome man, dressed to go riding. Bowing to both women he addressed Sarah.  
  
"Miss, I am His Majesty's chamberlain Sebal. I'm here to escort you to the gardens." Sarah turned to look at Kilera but both her and the table were gone. Rising gracelessly from the chair, Sarah took Sebal's proffered arm and exited her room. It was a quiet walk with the soft click of Sarah's heeled sandals the only sound breaking the silence. The relative shadow of the hallway gave way to the sun washed gardens Sarah had seen from her window. Awaiting her was a nervously shifting Hoggle and a proudly poised Sir Didymus. Sarah sprinted and crouched to hug both.  
  
"I's surprised it took you this long," were Hoggle's first words. Shocked, Sir Didymus chimed in before Sarah could question him.  
  
"Indeed my lady. We had hoped you would return sooner."  
  
"What do you mean? I never thought I'd come back?" Hoggle and Sir Didymus looked quickly at her and one another before swiftly changing the subject. Several hours later, over a small lunch Sarah asked were Ludo was. She was duly informed that Ludo had found his life mate and was currently occupied. It wasn't long before Sarah noticed that she sun had dipped lower in the sky and her stomach started to rumble. Hoggle and Sir Didymus left quickly and Sarah turned to see the stoic Sebal waiting. Holding out a small piece of paper, Sebal led her back to her room. Once inside, Sarah hesitantly read the neat script that glistened wetly on the heavy card.  
  
His Majesty Requests  
Your Presence at Dinner  
This Evening  
  
"Oh no, no, no. This is not going to happen. He probably thinks he's being generous. Pah! Bloody moron is what he is. If he thinks that he's getting dinner with a grateful damsel formerly in distress he'd better think again. I'll show him grateful." Sarah hurriedly reapplied her makeup and brushed her hair. The clock on the fireplace mantle was chiming seven when a liveried goblin came to retrieve her. Instead of the grand ballroom she was expecting, a small solar overlooking the Labyrinth was set for dinner.  
  
A tall blond man was haloed by the waning sunlight. At the announcement of Sarah's arrival he turned to survey his guest. She looks wary, Jareth thought, that's wonderful. Sarah was wary. This wasn't the Goblin King she knew. Gone were the boots, tight pants and low cut shirts. In it's place was, a suit?  
  
"Is that Armani?"  
  
"I find his use of black to be.impressive."  
  
Ok, he was trying to throw her off guard. And it was working. The pale hair pulled back in an elegant queue, the tailored balck suit set against a crisp white shirt, slight open at the neck. Jareth motioned Sarah over to the table. As he was pushing her chair in , Sarah could feel his breath warm on her shoulder. When he'd seated himself Sarah spoke.  
  
"I would like to thank you Jareth." Sarah said sweetly.  
  
"Oh you would?" Jareth asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yes. The visit to the oubliette was relaxing and oh so key to a good Underground experience." Sarah said acidly.  
  
"Temper, temper." Jareth replied his voice thinned in warning.  
  
"Don't start with me. I want to everything explained, in detail."  
  
"After dinner then. Magic is too heavy a subject to discuss over a meal."  
  
So they ate in silence. Sarah pretended to pick at her food but actually quite enjoyed the sumptuous meal. Jareth watched her intently as she ate. The light of the candles and the large moon smoothed the sharp cheekbones. When she finished Sarah looked up expectantly to find Jareth watching her.  
  
"Do you mind?" Sarah said hotly.  
  
"Quite a bit, actually. Since you blocked me from using my crystals to watch you, this is the only way I have to see you." Sarah smiled triumphantly at his remark.  
  
"So why don't you start right there."  
  
"Sarah don't get used to ordering me around. My generosity only goes so far."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Of course, You Majesty. My apologies You Majesty." Sarah said with not one note of apology in her voice. Jareth looked at her sharply before he began to speak.  
  
"Anyone who comes to the Underground is given a certain amount of power. If you stay you learn to use it. If you leave it usually falls dormant, with some exceptions. If anyone comes back, the magic is again active. It is fairly simple to use but very taxing to the unprepared. Which is one of the reasons why you fainted and were sick upon transporting yourself. All you basically have to do is think or will whatever you want to do, be or have into existence. You can use words if you like but I find them to be ceremonial and cumbersome."  
  
"So, how much can I do?"  
  
"That depends on the person." Jareth answered carefully. It wouldn't do to tell her she was probably just as powerful as him.  
  
"Jareth." Sarah said quietly looking him full in the face  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me." Sarah said sincerely.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Sarah stood and crossed to one of the large windows to watch the Labyrinth shift under the moonlight. She felt more than heard Jareth come to stand behind her.  
  
"There is so much I didn't see." Sarah whispered.  
  
"That is often the case." Jareth returned quietly.  
  
Turning her head, Sarah looked up at Jareth's features being bathed in moonlight. There was a balance written in his face. A balance between beauty and destruction. He looked down and caught her gaze in a compelling stare. Sarah looked away and her face tighten in concentration. A crystal materialized in her palm. Lifting it up to shoulder height she looked back at Jareth.  
  
"It's merely a crystal, but if you turn it this way you'll see your dreams. Good night Jareth." And tossing the ball to him, Sarah popped out.  
  
"Damn she learns quick."  
  
Sarah quickly went to bed, exhausted after the magic she'd done. Falling into sleep Sarah began to dream. She was flying, soaring. The feel of the wind and sun and feathers was strangely familiar. It was exhilarating. She was strong and powerful and breathless. And beside her flew a white owl with mismatched eyes.  
  
A/N: Please nobody flame me since I didn't put Jareth in tight pants and a poet's shirt. I grew up in the 80's and always thought it was a little over dramatic. You'll get to see him in his little outfits later. But don't hold your breath for corsets and such. Again, patience is required for the next chapter. Lot's of love, Kathea. 


	7. What Have We Learned From This

Something's Missing  
  
Chapter 7: What Have We Learned From This, Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Everything still applies, I don't own this. I don't own a whole lot at all.  
  
Summary: More adventures in the Underground  
  
A/N: I know I suck. I'm so very sorry it took me this long to get to chapter seven. I've been preoccupied with school and another story. My muses were fighting. It was very dirty. Here are my thanks: Yami + Hoshi: Thanks for the support with the clothing change. B00kperson: Don't have a seizure on me. I'm going as fast as I can. Badassgothicgirl: Thanks. A shout out to all my Labyrinth_Realm buddies. I expect an overload of reviews from you guys.  
  
Also, this is going to be a two-part chapter. I figured that ya'll would want something now instead of waiting. After you read and review this chapter please check out the new JAG fic I'll be posting. Titled, Right Before My Eyes. Patience on the second part plus this is kinda a filler chapter leading up to other things.  
  
On with the show  
  
The light knocking on Sarah's door was what jolted her from her dream. What a dream it was! She always loved the dreams when she would fly but this time it felt so real. The air rushing over feathers and the night sky was so clear. Shaking her head, Sarah pulled herself from the warm shelter of her bed and hurried to the door. Cracking the door open and peering around the corner, she found a small goblin waiting nervously. Bowing carefully, the little creature spoke surprisingly well,  
  
"My Lady, I'm here to say you are required to be in the nursery in one hour. Your breakfast will arrive shortly. I will wait here to take you to the nursery."  
  
"Thank you. I won't be long."  
  
"Of course Ma'am."  
  
Closing the door, Sarah went quickly to her dressing room to pick an outfit. She was astonished to find that during evening someone had delivered several dresses to her room. Choosing a pale yellow sleeveless dress, Sarah ran to the bathroom to tackle the magic bathtub. Kilera had made it look so easy before. Sending a questioning glance towards the spigot Sarah tentatively spoke,  
  
"On and warm."  
  
With a quiet gurgle the water flowed from the spigot. It quickly filled the tub and Sarah stepped gratefully into the warm water. Through the heavy wooden door Sarah could hear the bustling of someone setting up breakfast. Sarah "found" the soap and quickly washed. "Finding" the warm towels had proved slightly more difficult but was eventually accomplished. Sarah emerged from bathing ready but for her makeup. The efficient kitchen staff had a steaming breakfast waiting. Wolfing down toast, fruit, and eggs Sarah quickly applied her makeup and exited the room.  
The little goblin jumped to attention when Sarah opened the door. So this is the Raven, he thought. She looks awful scrawny to me. He quickly turned and led her to the nursery. Sarah was hopelessly lost by the time they had arrived. She entered the bright, sunny room and was assaulted by the din of twenty-five playing children. The babble bounced off the stonewalls and Sarah flinched at the sound. She turned to thank the little goblin but he had disappeared. Out of what appeared to be no where, a tall slender woman was standing by her side. A small smile graced her full lips as she observed Sarah's shock.  
  
"They make quiet a bit of noise, don't they?" At Sarah's mumbled reply the soft voiced woman continued. "You must be Sarah. I'm Taylena. I run this circus." Sarah turned and was immediately awed by the woman's beauty. Deeply tanned skin was accented by dark black skin. Her kohl colored eyes were framed by heavy lashes. Her exotic was softened by a friendly smile.  
  
"I've never worked with children before."  
  
"That's alright. These are usually good except when they let their powers go."  
  
"They have power?"  
  
"Of course. Almost everyone in the underground does."  
  
"Oh. I guess I thought only the adults did."  
  
"Let's introduce you." The sound of a chime echoed in the air and as one the playing children turned towards Taylena and Sarah. Their attention captured, Taylena's soft voice carried over the air. "Children, this is Sarah. She is a new teacher. And we will all be on our good behavior, won't we?" Tiny heads nodded vigorously and a small hand shot up. "Yes, Kiran?"  
  
"Miss Sarah," a tow-headed little boy asked. "Did you really beat the Labyrinth and King Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, Kiran, I did."  
  
"Then why did you come back?"  
  
"I don't know Kiran. I guess because this is the only home I have left."  
  
Behind her Taylena nodded her head approvingly. Interrupting before Kiran could continue, Taylena started the class in their daily lessons. It started out like any other nursery school day. Then after lunch, all the children settled in a rough semi-circle around Taylena. One child, a tiny red headed girl, was even brave enough to venture into Sarah's lap. Taylena produced some kind of stringed instrument. Sarah thought it looked like a cross between a guitar and a lap harp. Then Taylena began to sing and Sarah forgot what was happening. Her voice was sweet and seemed to fill the air. She was telling a story, a legend. The children relaxed as the air seemed to thicken around her. Above her head, hazy figures appeared depicting what she was singing. It was so beautiful. The interweaving of melody, voice, and story captured the listener's attention. Sarah was surprised and saddened when she noticed the children had moved and were playing in groups. Taylena noticed Sarah's discomfort and joined her on the floor. "Don't worry the effects will dissipate in a moment."  
  
"What did you do?" Sarah asked incredulously.  
  
"My gift is in my voice, is my voice. It is a kind of enchantment." Sarah stiffened at the word.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sarah asked suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"A long time but it is of no matter. You should know you are quite the hero."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes, you see Kiran over there with Gisella? They play 'Labyrinth' all the time." Sarah watched in amusement as the dark haired girl worked her way through a makeshift maze of blocks towards the boy. She three stuffed animals in her arms. Sarah shook her head and chuckled quietly.  
  
"They have no idea how hard that was."  
  
"Of course they don't. But one day they will."  
  
"Is Gisella Kilera's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, the resemblance is quite unmistakable."  
  
"Taylena? Thanks for letting me be here. I'm not sure how much help I can be but I'll do my best."  
  
"I'm sure you will. You have a lot of potential." "Thanks."  
  
It wasn't long before parents started to come and children began to trickle away from the nursery. Sarah was picking up toys in the sun lit walled garden attached to the crèche when she felt a presence behind her. As she whirled she knew whose eyes she would see. Mastering her surprise at the elegant figure leaning indolently against the wall, Sarah cocked an eyebrow at the casually dressed king.  
  
"Well don't get dressed up on my account."  
  
"Speaking of"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like you to come to dinner tonight. It's formal."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?  
  
"Are you questioning me?  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"8 o'clock Sarah."  
  
With a nod and short curtsey, Sarah walked back inside. She left behind a very puzzled king.  
  
~~~~~~ What's Jareth thinking? What's Sarah up to? Will the sexual tension get higher? And what will they wear? Stay tuned to find out. For all those tights lovin' folks, here comes the king in ALL his finery. 


	8. What Have We Learned From This Part 2

Title: Something's Missing  
  
Author: Kathea  
  
Chapter 7.5: What Have We Learned From This  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this.  
  
A/N: I'm so so sorry that this took so long. I only have four chapters left to write and post. I'll do it as fast as possible. At least they are outlined. Please review.  
  
Sarah flopped face first on the bed. The dark coverlet was cool against her flushed face. Today had been very different that was for sure. Children with magic, a woman with the ability to make a story visible, and a perplexing visit from the Goblin King. He hadn't been the gruff, malicious man she'd been expecting which was probably the problem. She was taking things for granted again. Doing that could only lead to trouble. Something still felt out of place. The emptiness that Sarah had grown accustomed to in her life had lessened when she had wished herself away. But it wasn't completely gone. It was like she was waiting for something to click into place, one small thing missing to fill a hole. The frustrating thing was she didn't know hat. She usually didn't notice that little pangs of loneliness unless she was alone. People, magic, Jareth all masked that echo of the pain. All this self-reflection and though were accomplishing nothing. Sarah had yet to figure out what to do. Sarah figured that a power nap would do her good and quickly fell asleep. About an hour later, after a bizarre dream about birds, Sarah woke refreshed and ready for whatever dinner held. After a leisurely bath, Sarah walked into her closet to pick out something to wear.  
There were definitely more choices for formal wear this afternoon than this morning. The gleaming satin and silk, the quiet brush or chiffon, the jewel and pastel colored fabrics whispered through her fingers. The midnight blue brocade caught her eye. The cloth, normally thick and bulky, was thinly woven to form to the wearer's body. It was pricked with silver strands that flashed in the light. The strapless sheath dress would fit tightly to her body and thigh high slits ran from the floor sweeping hem to mid thigh. Sarah sincerely hoped this was considered formal and thanked whoever was listening for it didn't have a corset. The matching shoes gave Sarah another three inches in height. There was something exquisitely feminine about dressing up. A certain kind of pleasure comes from doing your hair and makeup. Magic, Sarah learned, was very useful when electricity was not available. Sarah's dark locks pulled back from the sides of her face and secured in the back with a crystal encrusted comb. Her hair fell down her back in long loose curls. Silver chandelier earrings dangled from her ears but she left hr neck strikingly bare. There was a sharp, short nock on the door, and Sarah was started from her mirror gazing. The door handle turned smoothly in her hand, and the door opened to reveal none other than the Goblin King in all his glory.  
His white hair flowed down over his shoulders and was streaked with silver. A smirk appeared over his face as he stood still for Sarah's perusal. A black jacket was fitted tightly to his body and ended snugly at his waist. It covered a silver silk shirt. Black leather breeches showed off the muscles of his thighs and black knee high boots completed his ensemble. My, my, don't you look lovely Sarah, he thought. A little time can do a lot for a girl. Of course he'd known she would wear that dress. No, he hadn't "done" anything to it of her either. An escort should always coordinate with his lady. They would make a stunning couple. They were like mirror images, his darkness to her light. If only she weren't so oblivious. Sarah was happy with her new life and home. She didn't know what Jareth knew. The reports Sebal brought about whole woodlands dying and fields of wildflowers turning to dust were disturbing. A blight was creeping closer to the Labyrinth and his people, to all he held dear. Jareth grimaced at the thought of how destructive this could be to his kingdom.  
  
"Do you not approve?" Sarah asked with spite in her voice. In the ultimate female gesture, Sarah placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer. Jareth took his time looking her over. He lingered over her face before looking down the rest of her body.  
  
"Oh, I guess you will do." Jareth said cheekily.  
  
"I will do?" Sarah asked her voice a command and her head titled regally. At this Jareth laughed heartily and earned a disgusted look from Sarah. Jareth sobered quickly not wanting to spoil what was sure to be an eventful evening.  
  
"I beg your pardon. You look beautiful, very ...regal." Sarah removed her hands from her hips and composed herself. Jareth extended a hand out to her and was pleasantly surprised when she politely accepted it. A shock went up his arm at the feel of her skin against his and desire started to swirl around him. Leading Sarah out of her room he shut the door behind her. Then crossing the hall closed the door to his own suite of rooms. There was a roguish grin on his face when he turned back to Sarah and her mouth had formed a small "o" as realization hit her.  
  
"A bit presumptuous, don't you think?" she quipped.  
  
"It was that or bunk with the maids. I thought you'd prefer your own rooms."  
  
"How thoughtful," Sarah murmured unconvinced.  
  
The ballroom was set up for dinner and dancing. The austere stone walls were masked by sheer golden fabric and tiny lights twinkled sweetly. The terrace doors were thrown open and a warm breeze rustled the fabrics on the walls. To Sarah's surprise, the dining table was filed with people and only two empty seats. Everyone rose from the table when Jareth entered the room. The only two familiar faces were Kilera and Sebal. Sarah's grip tightened on Jareth's arm as they walked closer to the table. Standing beside Kilera was a man and a woman or at least she thought they were male and female. They both had abnormally sharp, high cheekbones and long aquiline noses. Their skin looked blue-green and seemed to sparkle. They both had long white hair with a strange blue sheen to it. "Everyone," Jareth said informally. "I would like to introduce Sarah, the newest member of our underground family." Jareth motioned toward the couple Sarah had first noticed and began introductions. "Merona and Nerin, High Lady and Lord of Aquatia. Prelenar and Ralata, High Lord and Lady of Felinia. Rosana and Shevit, High Lady and Lord of Ledona. And last but not least, Delios and Aphrena, High Lord and Lady of Centera." Jareth seated himself and Sarah and the other couples followed suit. The first course of dinner was served and light conversation flowed around her. Sarah focused her attention on the monarchs from Felinia. If the name of their domain was any indication, the feline cast to their features and oddly shaped eyes made sense. They did not seem as impressed with the salad as the couple from Centera. Weren't centaurs supposed to be half horse, she thought. Shevit and Rosana were obviously elves. The wide almond shaped eyes and delicately pointed ears were a dead give away. As the main course was presented, Jareth paused the conversations and called for attention from the group. "My Lords and Ladies, I wish this could be a purely social engagement. Unfortunately, we have business to discuss. Sebal has received the reports from each of your territories regarding the spreading darkness. I have also read these reports. I know you are concerned for your people and lands. I too am deeply troubled. I will be mounting an offensive very soon. Since you all know the prophecy, I won't repeat it. I believe that the prophecy refers to this plague on our lands. Since the Labyrinth in the in the center of the underground, should you feel the need, you can evacuate your people to my kingdom. Also, if you need help with your defenses or supplies please contact Sebal. I believe that is enough unpleasantness for one evening." Jareth seated himself and conversations resumed but at a subdued level. Sarah stayed out of the conversation as much as possible. After several more sumptuous courses the meal was finished. Music, which had once been in the background, now flowed throughout the room. Taking Sarah's hand, Jareth drew her to her feet. The music had changed to a stately waltz and Jareth carefully guided her around the dance floor skillfully avoiding the other couples.  
  
"You could have told me there would be other people here."  
  
"Oh, my apologies dear. I was under the impression that you didn't want to be alone with me."  
  
"It's not that." Sarah stopped abruptly. "You could have warned me."  
  
"These people are the leaders of the territories that lye in the shadow of the Labyrinth. Even though they are technically my kingdoms, I much prefer someone else to run them. One kingdom is enough for me. I guess you didn't know there were other people here."  
  
"You have been somewhat remiss in my education." Sarah said sullenly. The wine she had consumed at dinner made her lean into Jareth's embrace more than she normally would have. The music changed then from a waltz to something slower and more intimate. Jareth pulled her unresistingly closer to him. Sarah stiffened as memories flooded over her. The dress, the dance, the laughing masked figures that had once swirled around her frightened her. Jareth sighed as he felt her back go ramrod straight under his hand. Releasing her from his hold, he led her over to the open terrace and out the door. Leaning against the stone balcony, Sarah drew in several deep lungfuls of air. A cool hand lifted the hair off the back of her neck.  
  
"Sarah?" She turned to look at him. He was thrown back by the look in her eyes. There were no tears or shock only anger.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wondered what would have happened if I'd stayed in the ballroom or hadn't said the words? Do you know the nightmares I've had because of this place? Why did I come back? Why am I here?"  
  
"Sarah," he said turning her towards him. "I am sorry." And she believed him. It was said with such sincerity and remorse; an apology for so many things. Sarah only nodded her head and let the tension release from her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Alright, Jareth. Let's just go back inside. You shouldn't neglect your guests." Sarah turned and walked away and didn't hear him mumble, "But you are more important." The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation with the mixed company. Sarah regaled them with a version of her Labyrinth adventure. The group good naturedly berated Jareth for his actions. It was late, even by underground standards, when the party finally broke up. After the last person had left, Sarah and Jareth were left lounged in chairs on the terrace. The air had stilled and nights insects formed a new chorus. Jareth watched as Sarah concentrated on the night sky. He could tell she'd had a little too much wine tonight and would probably not remember what he was going to say, which was probably a good thing. Jareth took several deep breaths before starting a shortened version of the history of the underground. Sarah listened quietly as he spoke of its creation and first inhabitants. The different people groups that lived in the surrounding lands were both mythical and magical. He spoke of the merfolk who had both land and sea holdings. A race of intelligent felines had colonized the mountains. The elves ruled the forests and the centaurs the grasslands.  
  
"I knew it." Sarah interrupted. "But how?"  
  
"They shape change. Almost every creature in the underground does it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The Labyrinth and my kingdom have the most human population. The other races prefer to keep to their kind. Does that answer some of your questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn." Jareth said with a smile.  
  
"Did you forget about the coming darkness comment?"  
  
"No," he said crossly.  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"Tone," he said quietly before continuing. "Let me explain the prophecy first. A seet named Kil'tena told of prophecies for every King or Queen of the goblins. They are given at birth and are usually a test. I know mine has something to with the changes happening in the Labyrinth."  
  
"I've felt it." Sarah said softly.  
  
"What?" Jareth asked surprised.  
  
"I feel something out there. Something that is very wrong."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I have these dreams. Dreams that I'm a bird and flying and with me is this huge white owl. We fly over the land and around the edges there is this stain. Something skulking across the land and changing it and I want to stop it but I don't know how."  
  
"Sarah, it's getting late." Jareth said suddenly, hoping to keep her attention away from the current conversation and his own discomfort.  
  
"I know but you never told me the prophecy." Sarah said sleepily.  
  
Jareth whispered the words he had long ago memorized. When he looked up he noticed that Sarah had fallen asleep. Scooping her off the chair he popped them to the hallway in front of her door. Setting her gently on her feet, the motion woke her up.  
  
"Sarah. It's time to go to bed, love."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Time for bed, I said. Open your door and go in. I can't."  
  
"Oh. Good night Jareth." Sarah said as she stumbled into her rooms and shut the door behind her. Stripping down, Sarah slipped on the black silk nightgown some kind soul had left out for her. Snuggling under the covers, Sarah swiftly fell asleep. In the rooms across the hall, Jareth sat surrounded by darkness. In one hand was snifter of brandy, the other hand clinched and unclenched around his signature amulet. Black silk pajama pants covered his long legs. Things were moving much to slowly. If Sarah waited much longer, the destruction will have gone to far. Three days was all the time she had left. Suddenly a voice in his mind screamed and the snifter of brandy crashed on the stone floor.  
  
"JARETH! HELP ME! JARETH, I NEED YOU!" Ok, it might take me a while to post the rest of the chapters but I will write as fast a possible. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	9. Countdown

Title: Something's Missing Author: Kathea Pairing: Jareth/Sarah Rating: PG-13 Summary: The darkness is growing stronger each day and Sarah faces a hard decision.  
  
AN: I'm so so sorry that it took so long for me to post this next chapter. I will try to do better. There are only a few chapter left. Please forgive me.  
  
Chapter 8: Countdown  
  
The doors to Sarah's room flew inward from the magical force Jareth applied. Across the room in an instant, he was pulled up short by the still body in the bed. Sarah lay perfectly still but cold bead of sweat had formed on her skin. He body was rigid and joints were locked tightly in place. He'd expected her to be writhing in the bed in the midst of a nightmare. So he reached out psychically to her mind. He was battered by the swirling emotions and haunted by the visions there. He withdrew slowly and calling in a damp cloth he bathed her face and neck. Stroking her bare arms he sent out tendrils or thought tinged with comfort and peace. God, how he loved this women. Even when she was 15 he could see what she would and could become. He stroked her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. At that touch, Sarah jerked awake and stared in shock a the man leaning over her. Why did she look so betrayed, Jareth wondered. I haven't done anything but love and acre for her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sarah asked in an angry biting voice.  
  
"You called to me, I came." Jareth answered reasonably.  
  
"I would never call you. I don't need any of your help."  
  
"But..." Jareth said pulled up short by the fury in her eyes.  
  
"Now get the hell out of my room." Sarah said curtly and pointed imperiously at the door.  
  
"As you wish." Jareth answered in a defeated tone.  
  
Sarah was surprised by the easy acceptance of her command. She had been expecting a severe dressing down for using such a tone with him. The doors to her room swing silently closed and Sarah jumped from the confining bed and ran to the window. Leaning as far out as possible, Sarah began to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart. The dream, nightmare, vision was still fresh in her mind. She was surrounded by pain and suffering in hazy, indistinct forms. The darkness battered at her, seduced her to give in. If only she let go, everything would be okay. All the pain, the feelings of depression and anxiety would be replaced with something else. What that was Sarah didn't know. The scary thing was that she was close to giving in. Her rational mind had a majority rule over her heart and was pulling at her. If Jareth hadn't come to her instinctual yell, who knows what might have happened. Sarah shuddered at the thought and a chill fell over her body. Jareth's behavior was so out of character. The gracious escort at dinner, the parts she could remember, and so concerned about her well being. He would have never accepted her order so blithely before now. Something must have really gotten to him Shaking her head to clear the lingering fuzziness, Sarah strode to the bathroom thinking that a nice hot bath would make her feel better. She was way to keyed up to sleep now anyways. As the warm water filled the tub Sarah let her mind relax and the scent of lavender fill the air. Surrounded by all this luxury and freedom she wondered why she hadn't wished herself away sooner. She did miss Toby. Not that she had seen him much since being kicked out of the house but at least aboveground she could call him. He would be so big by now. And kids grow up so fast. A thought popped into her head, if Jareth can watch people then why can't I. Sarah quickly called in a crystal, a skill she'd picked up rather quickly. She cupped the crystal in her hands and said, "Show me the child." Clouds swirled inside the ball but soon disappeared as Toby's sleeping form came through. He was curled up in his bed with a tattered stuffed bear tucked securely in the crook of his arm. He had grown so much since the last time she'd seen him. He was going to grow up without her, grow up and forget her. Tears started to form and ran freely down her cheeks. Toby was the one person who loved her freely. He had explicit trust, which was more than she could say for anybody else. More tears fell as she remembered how bad things had gotten before she left and the pain that had accompanied the harsh words. Leaning her head back on the warm marble, Sarah sighed and reminded herself that this was her life now. Teaching children, something she'd never thought to do before, was more fulfilling than she thought it would be. As she went to banish the crystal she remembered another person she wanted to check on. What was that phrase; turn about's fair play.  
The black silk sheets were tangled around the legs of the bed's lone occupant. His pale skin stood out in stark relief to the colors around him. Blond hair was tangled across his face obscuring his features. Everything was laid bare. This truly was Jareth in all his glory. Sarah could not deny that the man was attractive. He was the source of quite a few non-scary dreams over the past few years. For Sarah, men had been few and far between during high school. After high school was only slightly less spotty. To say she had trust issues would be the understatement of the century. Just watching him sleep caused little flutters in her belly. Seeing him this vulnerable and unprotected gave Sarah a new idea of just who Jareth was. Then his eyes popped open and bored into hers, holding the gaze through the crystal. He looked so shocked to know that she was watching him. It's about time that he knew how I felt all those years, Sarah thought. The shock in his eyes shifted to a seductive gaze and Sarah was helpless but to watch as Jareth stretched sinuously in the middle of the big bed. He was teasing her! When Jareth stepped from the bed, Sarah quickly banished the crystal but not before hearing his laughter echo back to her. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks and Sarah ducked her whole body under the surface of the water.  
After dressing and eating an early breakfast, Sarah found her way to the crèche without much trouble. Sarah was able to see the parents dropping off their children and match up with child belong to which parent. The bizarre thing was that except for the extremely exotic looking parents, everyone looked like normal aboveground people. They looked like people she would meet on the street. Sarah was able to say a quick "Hi" to Kilera before she rushed out the door. Taylena had assembled the children for breakfast and Sarah was putting away outerwear when a cheer went up from behind her. She turned quickly and was dumbfounded by the tableau before her. The Goblin King was covered with kids. There was one on his back, two in his arms, and several clinging to his legs. He was laughing and smiling in such a way that Sarah was able to clearly see the man behind the crown. He levitated the kids off him all at once, holding and spinning them in the air, a game they'd obviously played before. He cleared his throat to call for attention and struck a regal pose.  
  
"Children, have you been good?" He asked in a mock serious voice.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." They answered him in unison.  
  
"Do you obey your teachers?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." They replied again.  
  
"You do remember what will happen if you don't?"  
  
"The Bog of Eternal Stench!!" They replied with suitable apprehension but smiles on their faces.  
  
"Very well." Jareth replied. "See that you continue to do so." With that he turned and walked out the back door. Sarah hurried to follow him and was startled to find him waiting. "Did you enjoy the show, Sarah?" He asked mischievously.  
  
"I don't know what you are referring too?" Sarah lied quickly.  
  
"Oh really, then I must be imagining things." He said shaking his head in mock confusion.  
  
"Why are you here? Did you come just to mess with me?" She accused.  
  
"These children are my subjects too." He replied, his eyes narrowing in warning. "I see them almost every week. I love them. Don't assume that everything is about you, little girl." He ended his sentence in a swirl of glitter and smoke leaving Sarah alone in the courtyard. A little hand was tugging at hers and she looked down to see Linaya smiling up at her.  
  
"Don't you like King Jareth, Sarah?" She asked in a quiet little voice.  
  
"Sometimes not very much." Sarah answered honestly.  
  
"How come?" The child asked the inevitable question.  
  
"I have no clue." Sarah said and scooped Linaya up into her and they went inside to start the days' lesson.  
  
Sebal was waiting outside the crèche when Sarah walked out at the end of the day. "Sarah I need to speak with you." He said sternly. Why do I feel like I'm going to the principal's office, Sarah thought. I hope I haven't broken any laws or anything. Sarah could feel her anxiety building as Sebal led her higher into the castle. Sarah paused to stare as they passed the throne room. Jareth was holding court and was surrounded by assorted goblins and humans. There were several beautiful women stationed off to the side of this throne. It just figures that he has a harem, Sarah thought angrily. Just as she was about to clear the doorway, Jareth looked up and locked eyes with her. There was no emotion in the gaze and that disturbed her. Sarah moved determinedly past the archway and entered the door where Sebal was waiting. She entered the room cautiously not sure what she should expect. The room was someone's office and books covered all the walls. Two very large windows gave an impressive view of the maze below. A large black desk dominated the space on one side of the room. It was littered with papers and small objects. Sebal motioned Sarah to take a seat in one of the oversized chairs flanking the desk. He was pulling something out of an oversized gold box. Sarah waited quietly as Sebal carefully opened the big book and turned to the appropriate page.  
  
"Sarah, do you know why you are here?"  
  
"To be honest, no. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No you haven't but that's not what I meant. Do you know why you returned to the underground?"  
  
"Uh, I wished myself back." Sarah said and sighed in confusion. Sebal pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.  
  
"Everyone in the underground has a purpose, just like everyone who goes through the Labyrinth has a need too. The underground in more than a place and the Labyrinth is more than a maze, it's an entity."  
  
"Are you saying I didn't choose to come back?"  
  
"Well you picked that up rather quickly. You got to choose to the time to come back but that's all. Everyone who comes through the Labyrinth comes back and most don't even leave. You see the Labyrinth forms a tether to your soul as soon as you touch the soil. That's how you and other humans get the magic. For most people it is only active down here."  
  
"Ok, give me a sec to process all this. You're saying I was going to come back here, one way or another and that the magic I can do is from the Labyrinth."  
  
"Yeah, in a nutshell."  
  
"Ok, so why did I have to come back?"  
  
"Because Sarah, everyone has a purpose, you more so than others."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me read you something.  
  
To the white owl will come a test Push too hard and lose is best For should you lose the victor will return When the falcon returns either love or burn For the falcon must win all for everything to remain This is your task and it is great with pain."  
  
"That sounds really familiar to me." Sarah said puzzled. "Who does it refer too?"  
  
"Well, since the prophecy was given to King Jareth at birth, the owl is him. It is part of his crest and the animal he changes into most easily. His belief and mine is that you are the falcon referred too."  
  
"No way." Sarah said pulling back into the chair.  
  
"Yes, it makes perfect sense. You beat Jareth the first time you came. When you came back you put the second part of the prophecy into motion. All the changes and decay in the underground started when you came."  
  
"Are you blaming me?" Sarah asked in a dispassionate voice.  
  
"Jareth doesn't." Sebal answered darkly.  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"More than you can know."  
  
"If you feel that way then why the hell are you telling me all this?" Sarah replied angrily.  
  
"Because you are more powerful than Jareth." Sebal mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me but what did you say?"  
  
"You are more powerful than Jareth." Sebal thundered back. "And we are stuck counting on you to save our land."  
  
"If that's the way you feel about it then." Sarah answered primly and rose from her chair. Sebal rose with her and grabbed her forearm as she started to turn away.  
  
"Sarah, this is not a game. This is real life and the there are thousands of people counting on you to make the right decision." Sarah nodded curtly at his heated remark and jerking her arm from Sebal's grasp she left the room. Her anger propelled her out and down the nearest hallway into an expansive garden. Thousands of flowers were in bloom and neatly trimmed hedges bordered a stone walkway. She could hear a waterfall and the sounds of insects but they were all dimmed by the fury raging inside her mind. She silently called a crystal into her palm and asked for Jareth's location. Seething, she transported him to a spot directly in front of her. If she hadn't been so mad she probably would have laughed at the look on his face. To say he was surprised was an underestimation of his exact emotional state. His jaw was slack and his eyes opened widely by astonishment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked hotly.  
  
"Huh?" Jareth said confused. Not that he minded being yanked out of hearing petitions but he could tell that this was not going to be pleasant.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy and my reason for being here?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly and avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Sebal spoke with me today."  
  
"He did?" Jareth said, worry coloring his voice.  
  
"Yeah, turns out, and it's the funniest thing. Not only am I here to save the underground but I'm also more powerful than you." Jareth hung his head and tried to control his reeling emotions. "Strange how you never mentioned that to me."  
  
"What do you want, Sarah? You are starting to try my patience and I've been generous up to now." He said as his voice took on a steely quality.  
  
"Show me how to fly." She said flatly.  
  
"What?" He said stunned by her request.  
  
"You heard me." Sarah said unperturbed.  
  
"No way."  
  
"The skies do not belong solely to you Goblin King."  
  
"As you wish." Jareth said with a sigh knowing there would be nothing good to come from this. "Once you change into the shape you have chosen, the animals abilities will be instinctual. First, form an image in your mind of the animal you want to be. It must be highly detailed. Once you do that, put yourself, your essence, inside the image. You will know when you have done it correctly." Jareth finished quietly.  
  
"That's all." Sarah asked shortly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Almost instantaneously where Sarah once stood a falcon now perched on the ground. Pumping her wings furiously, Sarah slowly lifted off the ground and was floating on the winds above the castle. Jareth watched as Sarah headed east until he couldn't see her but her cries echoed back to his ears. Jareth disappeared quickly from the garden to his room. From the hall outside the sounds of many things breaking could be heard.  
  
AN: Yes, I sort of borrowed the shape shift explanation from David Eddings. He explains it the best. The next installment should come soon. Oh and I don't own any of this. 


	10. The Time That's Left

Title: Something's Missing  
  
Author: Kathea  
  
Pairing: Jareth/Sarah  
  
Rating: R, it really is this time.  
  
Summary: Sarah faces to some big decisions and the consequences of certain actions.  
  
AN: I am so sorry this has taken so long to come out. I just graduated from college and my muse took a vacation at the same time. So it was hard to put out this chapter. This chapter really will be R. I've been "accused" of not actually having R rated material in R rated chapters. I'll make up for it.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Who the hell does she think she is, Jareth thought as he pummeled the wall of his study with crystal balls. This is my kingdom, my people; I do not have the time to deal with her immaturity and stubbornness when the lives of my subjects are on the line. Anger colored his face and he was breathing hard as crystal after crystal shattered into dust on the floor until there was a fine carpeting of shards resting on the stone floor. He felt it the instant Sarah set foot back in the castle, all that prevented him from going to her and throttling her was the plaintive knock on his study door. Quickly vanishing the crystal shards and turning to face the door, Jareth gave a brusque command to enter.  
  
Sebal entered and sensing his master's wrath quickly bowed his head and dropped to one knee. It was not rare to see Jareth in such a mood but knowing that he was part of the reason for his ire had Sebal preparing for the worst.  
  
"Sebal, did I ask you to speak with Sarah on my behalf?"  
  
"No, your Majesty."  
  
"Did I ask you to confront her with the truth?"  
  
"No, your Majesty."  
  
"And did I ask you to get her mad and yank me out of petitions and show her how to fly?"  
  
"No, you Majesty."  
  
"Then why in bloody blazes did you do it? And get the hell of the floor, I'm not going to kill you yet." Jareth said on a sigh.  
  
"Your Majesty, I can only apologize for my behavior and graciously accept any punishment you deem fit." Sebal answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Is that what you are really feeling?" Jareth asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, knowing that Sebal rarely contained his thoughts when alone with him.  
  
"You Majesty, I just felt that Sarah did not fully understand why she was here. This is my country too and I did not want it to be lost by a woman who did not know the truth." Sebal finished on an angry note.  
  
"Sebal, I understand your motives but now she knows what she can do and the little chit is going to lord it over me." Jareth said. "I'm going to go have a word with our guest and see if a little persuasion can't bring her to our side." Jareth finished with a feral grin. Sebal nodded sagely knowing full well what Jareth was capable of when he put his mind to it. Jareth disappeared from the room and Sebal dropped gracelessly into a chair and rested his head in his hands and tried to calm his erratic breathing. He was lucky, damn lucky, that Jareth hadn't punished him. All he could do now was wait.  
  
Jareth appeared in his bedroom and with a wave of his hand he lowered the blaze of the candles in the room to a low burn. This pulled in the room into an almost night time appearance. He knew she was next door. He could practically hear her feet pounding against the stone floor as she paced her room in frustration. I'll show her frustration, he thought with a wicked smile. A quick thought had Sarah standing in front of him. She stood stock still, her eyes darting quickly about the room taking in all the details. Her eyes landed on him and were instantly wary. He was standing in the center of the room only a few feet from her. His hands were fisted on his hips and he was dressed in much the same manner as when she first met him. He was in all black and would have easily blended in with the room.  
  
"Sarah, it seems that I should inform you of some protocols of our kingdom. We do not casually yank the king out of hearing petitions just to learn a new trick. You may have power but I am still the king." Jareth said in a menacing tone. Sarah just stared before her eyes lit up she started to turn to leave. Jareth smiled at her attempt and just extended a hand to pull her closer to him. Magic had her sliding soundlessly across the intervening space until she was only a few inches from Jareth. Instantly his hands were circling her wrists and any protests only had him griping her tighter. He smiled at her silent protestations.  
  
"You can't do this to me. You have no power over me!" Sarah answered in a haughty tone.  
  
"It seems, my dear that I can do whatever I want." Jareth responded equably.  
  
"No. No you can't. I won't let you. No!" Sarah yelled and was jerked up close to him, her body landing solidly against his.  
  
"Don't get confused Sarah. I am King here. I do control you."  
  
"Nu uh. Sebal said that I was more powerful than you. He said that I was here for a reason."  
  
"Indeed." And with that Jareth slanted his lips over hers and gently began to coax her lips apart. Her hands that he held firmly in his grasp relaxed from fists to lay softly against his chest. Jareth released his hold on her hands to cup her face and deepen the kiss. Sarah moaned softly into his mouth and let his tongue enter to dance with hers. His hands roamed down her back, smoothing the soft silk under his hands. Sarah arms had locked around his head and she was pressing her body urgently against his.  
  
God, this was what she wanted, to be in his arms and be surrounded by him. His hands slid up Sarah's sides to brush lightly past her breasts then buried themselves in her hair. The feel of his body pressed tightly against hers had Sarah relaxing into his hold. Her body moved rhythmically against his growing arousal, in a primitive and basic dance. Jareth pulled back slightly to watch her face and her eyes opened slowly to meet his. Those brown pools were flooded with desire and Jareth could only smile at his handy work. Sarah smiled back and reached up to pull him back for another kiss but found only air as she was standing alone in her own room.  
  
The shock had Sarah dropping to the floor where the hard stone bit painfully into her knees. Her body was still humming from Jareth and what he was doing to her. She bowed her head and tears began to well in her eyes. When she looked up she was kneeling next to the fountain where she first met Hoggle. He was killing fairies again just like all those years ago.  
  
"Hoggle, I need you." Sarah said in a quiet and plaintive voice. Hoggle turned quickly, surprised to see Sarah seated on the ground with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Sarah. What's wrong?" Hoggle asked as he moved his little body over to her. "What'd HE do to you? I'll beat him to a bloody pulp I will."  
  
"Everything is wrong Hoggle, everything." Sarah answered on a sob. "I have all this power but I don't know what to do with it. Sebal, he wants me to save the underground but I don't know how. And Jareth...he, he." Sarah just broke down. He chest heaving as she fought to breathe through the tears. It was all so much, too much for anyone to take. Sarah threw her arms around Hoggle's small shoulders and cried. Hoggle, to his credit, mumbled soothing words and non-committal sounds as Sarah's body trembled through her tears. These weren't the angry tears or sad tears; these were tears for all the mistakes she'd made, all the injustice of her life, and all the wasted opportunities. After a while the crying stopped and Sarah rested limply against Hoggle's bony chest and tried to calm her breathing. "Sarah, tell Hoggle what's wrong? I'll 'elp you fix it." Hoggle said trying to reassure this strangely vulnerable Sarah.  
  
"Hoggle, I know why the Underground wants me here but why does Jareth want me here? I am just a new toy to play with till he gets bored with me. If I somehow figure out how to save this world where does that leave me?"  
  
"Sarah, do you really think that Jareth only wants you here because you can save us? You don't know what he has been like these past years. There have been no women in his bed since you left. Oh, he goes about his day like always but he never stopped watching you."  
  
"I know." Sarah said a bit dryly.  
  
"The point, little lady, is that Jareth does have reasons for you being here. You just need to find out what they are. I have faith in you." Hoggle replied. Sarah smiled a watery smile and pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
"Thanks, Hoggle, you are a great friend." Sarah said and then flashed out of the garden.  
  
"Anytime, your Majesty." Hoggle answered quietly to the empty space.  
  
Jareth was still lounging in his room when a light knock on his door startled Jareth from his musings. Instantly, he knew who was on the other side. Sarah. Without waiting for an answer the door swung quietly open and Sarah stepped into the doorway.  
  
"May I come in?" Sarah asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Of course." Jareth answered in a matching tone, rising from the tousled bed.  
  
"Jareth, I want to know something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why am I here?" Sarah asked with determination.  
  
"You know why. You've heard the prophecy and Sebal explained everything to you, or so I was led to believe." Jareth said in a wry voice.  
  
"I meant. Why do you want me here?"  
  
Jareth was deathly quiet. His eyes narrowed and his mind churned trying to find an answer.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I deserve that much." Sarah said with quiet confidence. She crossed the floor to him and cupping his face in her hands kissed his surprised lips. She pulled him closer pouring all her energy into that one small meeting of skin. Feeling the give in his lips, Sarah transported them both to the bed and Jareth found himself looking up into the blazing of a transformed Sarah. She was naked, for that matter they both were, and Jareth could feel her pressed intimately against him. Sarah watched him as he ran his hands across her stomach and up to her breasts. His hands traveled down her arms to link with her hands. "Is this what you wanted?" She asked but Jareth didn't notice the lack of emotion in her eyes. All he could feel was the swell of emotions in his own heart as his every dream started to come true.  
  
"Yes, this is all I've ever wanted." Jareth responded on a moan, as Sarah pressed harder against his arousal.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for." Sarah said quietly and then leaned down to press hot kisses against the smooth skin of his chest. Sarah reared up over him and came down slowly letting him fill her completely. His fingers tightened reflexively around hers and they both began to move together.  
  
Sarah had danced this dance before. The lurid eyes that were watching her as she moved above a random nameless man, trying once again to find something or someone to fill the space in her heart. But they never wanted her, they only wanted her body. Looking down at Jareth as she rode on top of him, she saw the same desire and fascination as all the others before him. They never seemed to see what she was offering so Sarah always had to move on.  
  
This primitive dance was different with him. He fit against her, their bodies aligning perfectly. Their rhythm matching as they rose together on the crest of climax. Distantly, she heard Jareth groan and then felt his release. Only then did she let herself fly over the edge and imagine that this was her life, that this was her man. Sarah collapsed against Jareth and followed him into sleep.  
  
Hours later Jareth woke to the empty silence of his room. The only sound was his own quiet breathing. The cool sheets were a testament to the length of her absence and there was no depression in the pillow where head rested. What had he done, Jareth thought. How much worse was this, indiscretion, going to make this situation? Jareth rose from the bed and quickly dressed. He pulled on a relaxed pair of jeans and black t-shirt, favoring comfort over fashion. His bare feet passed over the stone floor to the windows over looking the labyrinth below. Even in the moonlit night he could see the darkness coming closer. It hovered on the edge of the horizon. It pulsed there, devouring the lush landscape and feeding off the magical energy that suffused the land. Jareth searched through his memories, trying in vain to find a solution, a way to save his land. Sighing, he realized that everything, his entire future, rested on the shoulders of one woman.  
  
A/N: This isn't where I wanted to end the chapter but my muses were very persuasive. Only one chapter left and Sarah has to save the underground and find out what Jareth really feels for her. I am so sorry that this took so long to post. 


	11. Worth It in the End

Title: Something's Missing  
  
Author: Kathea  
  
Pairing: Jareth/Sarah  
  
Rating: R, it really is this time, for language and adult situations.  
  
AN: Ok folks, this is not the last chapter. This has certainly been a labor for me to finish and typically the ending came in a bright flash of light. I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent me all the wonderful encouragement. Love, Kathea.  
  
Chapter 10: Worth It In The End  
  
This time Jareth's bedroom door swung open without the proceeding knock. Jareth turned from his window gazing fully ready to berate whoever was stupid enough to enter without permission. Instead, Sarah was standing in the doorway in the same outfit she was wearing when she called to him the second time. The red silk clung to her skin and the short skirt showed off her long legs. She moved slowly past him to the window to watch the Labyrinth. It formed and reformed under her observant gaze, the stone walls changing position and new dead ends being formed by hedges. But the maze and lands beyond the walls of the castle were strangely silent. An eerie quiet blanketed the land and plunged everything into a darkness deeper than night. Without turning around Sarah spoke.  
  
"Reorder time."  
  
"Why?" Jareth asked his curiosity peaked. Could she have possibly figured out a way to beat the darkness?  
  
"If me beating you was the reason for all this starting. Take me back, take us both back and let me choose a different path."  
  
"It won't work."  
  
"Why?" Sarah questioned having thoroughly examined her solution.  
  
"Because the teenaged Sarah will still make the same choice."  
  
"Then take us back as we are now. Before I said the words. I can make a different decision now."  
  
"Why would you do that? What is your reason?" Jareth asked incredulous. "Previously, you would not have done this? What made you change your mind?"  
  
"It's not what you think." Sarah said pinning him with a heated glare. "This place has become my home and I don't want it to be destroyed anymore than you do. And despite our 'activities' earlier, you are not the reason I'm doing this and more to the point YOU have given me no reason to do this. It's my decision."  
  
"Careful, Sarah, I'll only take so much, even from you." Jareth responded with venom in his voice. "I need to speak with Sebal about this, so I'll call for you later." Sarah took the curt dismissal and left without a backward glance. Jareth paced to the window and roared Sebal's name out into the air. Moments later Sebal appeared in Jareth's room looking slightly disheveled. Jareth took in Sebal's flushed face and unbuttoned shirt and began to laugh. "Did I interrupt something?" Jareth asked with an impish grin.  
  
"Nothing that can't be resumed later, Your Majesty." Sebal replied with his usual somber tone. He was relieved to see that Jareth, although slightly disturbed was no longer angry at him. "I'll give your regards to Kilera."  
  
"It seems that your impromptu conversation with our dear guest has encouraged her to find a solution and I need your input."  
  
"Of course, how can I be of service?"  
  
"Sarah wants me to reorder time and take us both back to the day she choose to leave the underground. She wants to make a different choice. I explained to her that her teenage self would make the same choice. But, being clever, she asked that we go back as adults before she said the words."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that, sire."  
  
"Me either." Jareth said slightly disgruntled.  
  
"But you can't take the two of you back. You can only reorder time once per person."  
  
"This I know."  
  
"Of course, your Majesty. Do you think Sarah could transport you back? Is she strong enough to find the right time and place and carry you both?"  
  
"Sebal I hope so, for all our sakes."  
  
Bored, Sarah made her way down to the crèche to find Taylena and Kilera chatting over a late night cup of coffee. The two women motioned her into the room and Sarah joined them at the low table.  
  
"What are you two doing up?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Oh, Sebal got called away and so I thought I'd just have a chat with my friend." Kilera said with a rueful grin.  
  
"I didn't know Sebal was your husband." Sarah said her interest peaked. "How long have you been married?"  
  
"Ten years, next month. But it took me a while to convince him to have kids." Kilera responded.  
  
Taylena interjected with a smile, "But tell her how long it took to get Sebal to come around to the idea of marriage."  
  
"Oh, only about 80 years." Kilera said with a laugh.  
  
"What took so long?" Sarah asked surprised but not shocked considering the abnormally long life span of most underground denizens.  
  
"Well, relationships take a lot of time to work out all the kinks and problems. Sometimes it takes longer than others. But when you find the person that you are supposed to be with, it doesn't matter how long it takes or what you have to go through."  
  
"Can I change topics?" Sarah questioned trying to stay away from such a personal subject.  
  
"Of course." Kilera and Taylena answered in unison, very aware of the reason for Sarah's change of subject.  
  
"I think I've figured out a way to destroy the darkness but I'm not getting a lot of support from Jareth. What can you tell me about reordering time?"  
  
"Kilera, you take this one. I don't mess with that kind of magic." Taylena said turning to the older woman.  
  
"Well. The only rules behind reordering time are that you can only reorder time once per person and that you must absolutely be sure of the time and place that you are going to. It is very easy to get lost when changing time."  
  
"So you mean Jareth can't reorder time for me since he did it the first time I was here?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"But I could change time for him? I could take us back."  
  
"Yes," Kilera said warily, "but you must be very careful Sarah. You have to be closely connected to the person you are moving with. If you lose them it is impossible to find them again. If you go back too soon or too late the timeline can be distorted."  
  
"I take it," Taylena's smooth voice interrupted. "You have figured out why you are supposed to be here."  
  
"Sort of," Sarah said with a sigh. "I know why the Labyrinth wants me here but not Jareth."  
  
"Do you really not know?"  
  
"How could I? Every time I see him we are either arguing or he's messing with my emotions. I can't figure him out."  
  
"Sarah, my dear, he loves you." Taylena said softly.  
  
"Yeah right," Sarah said with disdain. "He does not love me. Lust; yeah I'll give you that. You have to know somebody to love them."  
  
"Do you?" Taylena queried with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't there are part of you that already knows him, beyond what you have read or learned? Isn't there a deep, basic part of you that matches with a part of him, sort of a link between the two of you?"  
  
"Oh, Taylena, I don't know. I'm not sure what to think or feel anymore. I just feel so angry all the time"  
  
"It'll come to you." Taylena said with a reassuring smile. Just then a crystal appeared on the tabletop and Jareth's image came into view. His voice was full and strong, like he was standing there in the room, when he spoke.  
  
"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt your get-together but I need to talk with Sarah."  
  
"That's alright, your Majesty." Kilera answered for them. "Does this mean that Sebal is free now?"  
  
"Yes." Jareth said in with a knowing smile. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright. Sarah will be along shortly." Kilera said and then the crystal disappeared with a quiet 'pop'. Sarah reached across the table to grasp Kilera's and Taylena's hands in her own.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you both for everything. You welcomed me here without hesitation and I appreciate that. Not many people would do that for a stranger and I'm glad to have you both as friends."  
  
"Good luck Sarah, with everything." Taylena responded. Sarah rose from the table and quietly left the little room. Smiling at the memories she had made there. Several minutes later, Sarah was again crossing the doorway into Jareth's room.  
  
"I see you took the long way."  
  
"Well, you didn't say it was urgent." Sarah said in a cruel voice. "What is your decision oh King?"  
  
"Tone!" Jareth barked but Sarah only stared at him in silence. "I've decided that it can't be done. I can't reorder time twice for the same person so we'll have to find another solution."  
  
"Once again, I come to the rescue." Sarah said haughtily. Jareth raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "I can take us back. I was talking with Taylena and Kilera and THEY said that I could take us back. They explained it all to me."  
  
"I don't think you can do it." Jareth responded.  
  
"You have no faith in me. Just like you thought I wouldn't beat your labyrinth the first time. I guess I really do only have one purpose here." Sarah said frustrated with Jareth's reluctance. This was just an extension of every other day in her life thus far. No one believed in her, no one supported her, and those she thought were closest to her just used her for their own means.  
  
"Sarah. Honestly, it's not that. Reordering time is not a skill you can pick up quickly like transporting yourself, or others, places or conjuring crystals. You must have a crystal clear image of the time and place you are going and a constant link both mental and physical with the person you are moving. This is very hard task and something I try not to do often." Jareth said with sincerity.  
  
Sarah eyed Jareth suspiciously before speaking. "Look Jareth, I understand the inherent dangers in reordering time. I'm not an idiot. The problem is that time is running too short to waste it arguing. So either you take this coming morning to properly teach me how to reorder time or you chance it with me this afternoon. Those are our choices."  
  
"You are right. Go to bed and rest. You'll need all your energy for learning how to do this. There is one condition. You must trust me explicitly. If you don't we'll both get hurt."  
  
Sarah nodded her head curtly and quietly quit the room knowing that she was already hurting, and it was only bound to get worse.  
  
A sharp knocking on Sarah's door roused her from contemplating the fire in the fireplace. She rose to answer the door and was not surprised to find Jareth standing on the other side. Without asking Jareth walked into the room and spun about to face Sarah. He held out his hand imperiously waiting for Sarah to place hers in his.  
  
"Remember, trust is that key to this. If you can't do it now, you never will." Not one to be trumped, Sarah delicately placed her hand in Jareth's large gloved one and they were instantly transported out of the castle. When Sarah opened her eyes, she found herself in an open glade. In the distance, tall trees formed a ring around the open field. The lush green grass at Sarah's feet was dotted with clumps of wildflowers. A stream meandered through the clearing and bumped and gurgled its way over rocks. The grass was warm and springy under her bare feet. Wait, bare feet? I had shoes on. Sarah looked down to see that her skirt and tank top had been replaced with loose flowing pants in a lovely shade of green and a matching camisole. Surprised and a bit flustered at the state of her attire, Sarah looked up to where Jareth should be standing. Jareth clothing had also changed from his usual ensemble to only pants of a similar style and substance as Sarah's. She tore her eyes away from his bare chest and arrogant smile and proceeded to settle herself comfortably on the ground.  
  
"If you think that is how we are going to work on the physical part of this, think again buster. That was a one shot deal."  
  
"Sarah even you should know what happens when people start to assume. I brought you to this particular place for a reason." Jareth sighed and joined Sarah on the ground before he continued. "This place is like a nexus of power in the Underground. The constant flux of magics keeps it peaceful and continually summer, and increases the power of whoever is here. This is a safe place for us to practice and for you to draw energy from." Not just anyone gets to come here, Jareth added under his breath.  
  
"So how do we start?" Sarah asked impatient to begin. The sooner she could fix this problem the sooner she would stop feeling like she owed this world, this man something. And hopefully she'd feel like there wasn't a hole in her heart.  
  
"First, relax. This isn't something to be rushed. You need to be able to control your breathing and be able to instantly reach a trance like state. That state is how we reorder time. You must also physically be in contact with me and mentally. But we'll start with the breathing."  
  
They were positioned across from each other legs crossed Indian style and hands placed palm up on their knees. As the sun shone down, Sarah and Jareth started breathing in concert. Their chests rising and falling in rhythm; the sweet air filling their lungs and calming their spirits. Hours later when Sarah finally opened her eyes and met the mismatched eyes of Jareth she was able to reach a trance state easily and quickly. The anger and frustration had seeped from her mind and body and she was left refreshed and peaceful for the first time in a very long time. Jareth smiled at her and it was so infectious that she could only return the grin. Jareth broke the silence between them, "Now, that you have conquered the trance you need to be able to connect with me. I don't think the physical part will be hard. All you have to do is hold my hand. The mental part will be the worst. You will be able to see everything that is in my mind. And likewise I will see what you are thinking and feeling. The least bit of reluctance on either of our parts means certain failure. Do you understand the kind of trust that I am placing in you by allowing you to see into me? Not even Sebal, my best friend and most trusted court member, has seen the things you'll see."  
  
"Jareth, I understand. But you must also understand that you will be experiencing my thoughts which I don't want to experience most of the time. My past is usually the first thing on my mind and it isn't pleasant. I am trusting you with all of my secrets. If you will trust me then I will trust you. I want this to succeed as much as you do."  
  
Tentatively, Jareth reached for Sarah's left hand, meeting no resistance, he brought it up to his chest and placed her hand lightly over his heart. Sarah, after a deep breath, followed suit and placed Jareth's left hand over her heart. The touch of his bare hand on her skin caused a tingle to run down her spine. Very softly Sarah could hear Jareth speaking to her as she concentrated on the feel of his skin meeting hers.  
  
"Sarah, think about my heart beat. Concentrate on the feel of it. Get used to the idea of being inside of me."  
  
Breathing was getting harder to concentrate on as the warmth of Jareth's bare skin penetrated her hand. Between the heat beneath her hand, the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, and the heat shining down from the afternoon sun Sarah broke into a sweat and one lone bead slid down the side of her face. Shaking herself loose from her transfixition Sarah focused on the beat of his heart. Closing her eyes, she let the beat travel through her fingers, up her arm, till it settled, resonating in her mind. A quiet thump-thump, thump-thump, until she could no longer distinguish her beat from his. Gently, Sarah could hear Jareth's voice in her mind.  
  
Sarah, come to my voice Sarah. Follow it inside me. Once you get inside my mind it will be easier. I've left the doors unlocked; all you have to do is open them.  
  
Timidly, Sarah reached with her mind until she brushed against the awareness of Jareth. Sarah did see a set of doors, a visual aid, to enter Jareth's mind. Very conscious that he was already near to her entrance, Sarah carefully opened the black wooden doors that suddenly stood before her. They swung silently on their hinges and revealed only blackness beyond.  
  
Step inside Sarah, nothing here can harm you.  
  
As she placed her foot inside the threshold, sconces along the walls blazed to life with a fire that lit the entire space. It was a massive hall with long walls that stretched into the distance seemingly without end. Placed between the sconces were pictures. Scenes of people and places she didn't know; of terrifying creatures and mystical actions.  
  
This is how I remember everything. Your mind will be arranged differently, everyone's mind is arranged according to how they think. Each picture tells a story, a very specific story about my past. They don't just show what happened but also how I felt and what I experienced. Go on, look at the pictures.  
  
The first frame she approached was one with two faces very close together. The faces were of a man and a woman both of almost outrageous beauty. Their faces were close together and seemed to be looking down at something below them. Sweet smiles graced their lips and when Sarah touched the canvas the picture began to move. Much like a movie come to life, Sarah watched as the woman reached down and stroked something. A shining silver ring rode on her left hand and a diadem rested on her fair hair. The man had a possessive arm around the woman and also wore a coronet of sorts.  
  
"Malena, he is perfect. Absolutely perfect, I couldn't love him more."  
  
"Deran," the woman responded. "He is our son, our wonderful son. I want to call him Jareth."  
  
"I think it is a perfect name for a prince."  
  
When Sarah removed her hand from the frame the motion stopped but the emotions that were emanating from the memory still flowed freely. She was suffused with love; the love that Jareth's parents had for him and the hazy, indistinct love that baby Jareth felt for his parents. Wishing she could have felt such a love, Sarah moved on to another picture. It was a picture of two boys, one with fair hair and one with very dark hair. They were obviously playing some game. They both were grinning wildly and held wooden swords in their hands. Sarah brushed the frame with her fingertips and the boys raced wildly in a circle in a walled garden.  
  
"I'll get you Jareth." The dark hair boy called. They could have been twins if not for the hair color.  
  
"Nuh uh, Sebal. I'm going to win." Jareth answered back calmly thrusting his sword up in the air, an exulatant and slightly familiar look on his face. Young Jareth didn't see Sebal prepare to charge and was very surprised to have his friend topple him to the ground.  
  
Sarah moved her hand off the frame, grinning with delight at the antics of the young king. As she continued to walk, she saw scenes of elaborate court ceremonies, the coming of age of the young prince, and sadly the death of both of Jareth's parents. Sarah grieved for him and for herself and she saw and then bypassed that particular scene.  
  
Come further, Sarah, there is something you must see.  
  
Jareth's voice echoed in her head and so she picked up her pace, passing what must have been hundreds of years of memories locked in time. She was quiet startled when the passage suddenly came to a halt and she was greeted with five very recent memories. The first on the far left was of herself rejecting the crystal from Jareth just before she said the words that started this whole fiasco. Sarah stepped closer and for the first time noticed the desperation and hope that washed over his face. Her memories of that event were not so clear as they were clouded by her own confused emotions. The next frame held a picture of again herself, dressed and standing proudly before what she assumed was Jareth when she called him the second time. Sarah hesitated before touching the frame and decided against finding out what Jareth really was thinking that day. The middle picture was Sarah dressed and standing in the doorway to her room at the castle just before the dinner with the Underground nobles. This time she did touch the frame and since she knew what she was going to say and do, Sarah concentrated on the emotions that the scene was emitting. Sarah gasped when she felt the surge of adoration rise from Jareth's memory, it was tinged with amazement at her beauty and amusement with her attitude. Above all else was a feeling that he cherished her. That particular word stuck out among all the other feelings Sarah was receiving. Shocked by the scene Sarah removed her hand and moved on to the next frame. Sarah came face to face with herself without any clothes on. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Oh, Sarah remembered this moment very well. She blushed as she stared at her own body. Accidentally brushing the picture, Sarah was overwhelmed by Jareth's feelings. The expected lust was there as well as the appreciation for her body and what it would and could do but there was another deeper, firmer, emotion. Love, not the kind that disappears with time, but the kind that endures the hard times and the triumphs. Sarah jerked her hand away as if the framed was burning it. She lowered her eyes as her own emotions threatened to overwhelm her. With so much history how was she ever supposed to accept that this man truly loved her. Her parents said they loved her and then abandoned her. A string of men said they loved her but only loved part of her. Then Jareth came along and trashed all the preconceived notions and half formed ideas Sarah had about love and relationships. Why him? Why did he have to be the one to love her and why couldn't she figure out what it was that she felt for him?  
  
The last frame was not solid and gleaming like that of the previous memories. It was like there was a mist over it and the picture was hazy and only parts of it could be seen. Sarah wondered what this meant and sent a questioning thought to Jareth's mind.  
  
It's a dream. My dream for me and for you.  
  
Sarah looked at the picture again and could see herself and Jareth standing side by side dressed in regal clothing and with crowns on their heads. She could hear the exaltations of the crowds as they hailed their king and queen. Sarah spun on her heels and ran out of the hall and jerked back into her body and snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Sarah there is no need to be angry. I warned you about what you would see." Jareth intoned as Sarah's eyes flashed.  
  
"Well you've had the perfect little life haven't you? And have the rest of mine planned out for me don't you? Well why don't you see what my life has been like and what my dreams are?" Without warning Jareth quickly entered Sarah's mind. There was no door only empty hinges. Large televisions screens were mounted haphazardly around the large room. On one large screen Sarah's adventures through the underground were on constant replay with the voices muted. Other smaller screens showed various episodes of her life. Angry voices shouted from one TV as Sarah replayed the day the Karen had kicked her out of the house. On another was Sarah being angrily left by a handsome man. Jareth watched helplessly as tears began to roll down Sarah's cheeks. When the door slammed in her face Sarah's eyes hardened and her fists clenched. On a nearby set and similar scene was playing out with another man. God, Jareth thought, no wonder she doesn't trust me. There hasn't been a man in her life that hasn't hurt her.  
  
You've got that much right, buster.  
  
Jareth smiled as Sarah's voice echoed in the air. Prominently displayed was the night of the dinner. He was staring at himself as Sarah had seen him. The sound was off but the emotions Sarah was feeling sounded clearly. She was scared and excited and just a little bit lost as Jareth smiled at her. The butterflies in her stomach jumped unmercifully and as much as she tried to deny it the thought of being on Jareth's arm and in his company for the evening was very alluring. Jareth couldn't help but be amused at the variety of emotions Sarah was emitting. As Jareth moved around the room he found some TV's where the screen was scrambled and only bits and pieces could be seen. Flashes appeared of picnics on a meadow, a white dress with blue crystals, and the smile of a small child.  
  
These are my dreams. They've changed a lot from the last time we met. I don't want to be a princess anymore. I want to be happy and have a family. Is that too much to ask?  
  
I guess not, Jareth thought, but that doesn't mean that I can't give you that.  
  
I heard that.  
  
Jareth chuckled and carefully removed himself from Sarah's mind. Simultaneously dropping their hands to their laps, the connection that was so strong lapsed. But not completely not entirely gone; instead there was a faint link but it wasn't new.  
  
"So, do you think we're ready?" Sarah's voice broke his reverie.  
  
"It's the best we're going to get on such short notice." Jareth answered her honestly. "Just one thing before we go back to the castle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. Now or before."  
  
"I know."  
  
AN: Ok so I thought I'd get this done in this chapter but it just kept going. Please be patient. Also, the descriptions of Jareth's and Sarah's minds is my personal theory of how people categorize their memories. 


	12. Changing the Past

Title: Something's Missing  
  
Author: Kathea  
  
Pairing: Jareth/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
AN: Ok folks, this IS the last chapter. I would like to thank all the wonderful people who have stuck with me through this story. I'll tell you the moral of the story when we get to the end. Love, Kathea.  
  
Chapter 11: Changing the Past  
  
Sarah waited pensively in the throne room of the Goblin King's castle. Jareth was still giving commands and directions to assorted court members and goblins. What she thought would be a simple and private act turned into a kingdom wide activity. Of course, she understood that should they not make it back that certain preparations should be in place to protect the underground populations. The Lords and Ladies of Aquatia, Felenia, Ledona, and Centera had wished Sarah luck and safe journey earlier and now waited with other representatives on the far side of the throne room. There was so much hanging on her getting this right. Sarah hadn't felt this much pressure since high school. Finally Jareth motioned her to join him on the dais. He said some parting words in a language that she didn't understand then turned to face her.  
  
Sarah took the next step knowing that this was now her show. She slipped her arms around Jareth's neck and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Taking a few deep breaths Sarah effortlessly slipped into a trance state and reached out for Jareth's mind. She felt his awareness waiting and beyond that the invisible support of the crowded throne room. She said one quiet phrase before launching herself and Jareth into the past. "Heaven help us."  
  
Shades of gray swirled around Sarah and Jareth and they hurtled through time back towards the past. They went back towards that fateful day when Sarah made a choice and threw everything into chaos. Hazy people and places flashed by them as they moved until suddenly Sarah jerked them to a stop. She stumbled on the rough ground and would have fallen if not for Jareth's strong arms supporting her. She looked around wildly hoping that she had brought them to the correct time and place. Far above her she could see her teenaged self falling through the crumbling Escher room.  
  
"Quickly, Sarah." Jareth mumbled into her ear.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For..."  
  
Before she could complete the sentence a crystal rose up between the two of them. Sarah watched in fascination and her dreams swirled beneath the thin glass.  
  
"Wait Sarah, before you make a mistake hear me. I offer you your dreams, everything you have ever wanted. All you have to do is love me back."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked confused. "That's not what you said the last time."  
  
"I know. But all I ask now is that you love me with the intensity that I love you and I will fulfill your dreams. Every last one of them and I will make you happy and love you and only you for eternity." Jareth finished solemnly. Tears began to stream down Sarah's face at his words. Jareth leaned forward and planted quick kisses to her forehead and eyes and cheeks. "What is your answer Sarah?"  
  
"I will accept this crystal," Sarah said, "and all the things you have promised." She loosened one hand from around his neck and grasped the crystal firmly in her hand. Instinctively she brought the crystal close to her heart and placed it against her skin. She was not surprised when the crystal vanished into her skin. The strangest feeling engulfed her then. For so many years she had felt empty and alone and now she didn't. Her heart felt complete and full. Sarah began to cry again as she realized what she had been missing. Jareth and his love was what she was waiting for all this time. Like the breaking of a dam, the walls around her heart crumbled into dust as Sarah clung desperately to Jareth.  
  
"Sarah, you must take us home." Jareth said as the time drew to a close.  
  
"Yes, let's go home." Sarah said with a watery smile. She closed her eyes and quickly transported them back home to the future. When Sarah opened her eyes again she wasn't standing in the throne room but on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth where she began this journey so many years ago. The Labyrinth glinted under the morning sun and stretched out for miles into the horizon. The castle on the far side shone brightly in the light and faintly you could hear a cheering form from the direction of the castle. There was no darkness, no stain, and no hint of corruption to be seen. They had won and the underground was safe again.  
  
Jareth grabbed Sarah gently by the shoulders and turned her away from the maze to face him. His eyes were bright with relief and joy and the most amazing smile graced his lips. "How do you feel Sarah?"  
  
"Whole. So completely whole for the first time in my life. Jareth I am so sorry that it took me so long to realize what you and this place meant to me. I am sorry for your sake and for mine." The words tumbled from her lips as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sarah don't apologize, things had to follow this path. We had to go through everything in order to reach this point. I could not have done this without you."  
  
"Jareth, can I tell you something?" Sarah asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." Jareth responded with a smile and sexy wink.  
  
"I love you." Sarah said and expelled a big breath.  
  
"Oh Sarah." Jareth said floored by her honesty. "I love you too. I have for a very long time." At the confused look on Sarah's face Jareth continued. "Don't you remember the line from the book? 'The king had fallen in love with the girl' I did fall in love with you."  
  
"All this time?" Sarah asked incredulously.  
  
"All this time." Jareth answered. "Are you ready to have your dreams fulfilled?" Sarah only smiled and slipped her hand into Jareth's. "Ok, I only have one question. Will you marry me, Your Majesty?" Sarah grinned up at him and lost herself in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I will, Your Majesty." And before Sarah could blink Jareth had leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hands cupped her face and slid into her hair. His tongue invaded her mouth and met with the sweetness there. Not pulling away from the kiss Jareth transported them back to the castle.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END.  
  
Ok. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. The response and support that I got from the readers was impressive. You guys keep me writing. Let me know if you want an epilogue of the wedding or anything like that. If I get enough suggestions I'll do it. Thanks so much. Love, Kathea.  
  
PS. The moral of the story is: Dreams change as you age but you should never give up on them. 


End file.
